(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a driving method of the display device. More particularly, Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a driving method of the display device, in which a blue image signal is changed to a deep blue image signal and a cyan blue image signal.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, in a conventional display device including an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”), as the color of blue pixels in the display device approaches deep blue, light emitted from the blue pixels typically becomes substantially close to an ultraviolet (“UV”) light, such that OLED molecules therein may be deteriorated, and a life-span of the display device may be thereby decreased.
In such a conventional display device, deep blue has a relatively lower luminance, and life-span of the display device may be decreased when the luminance of the deep blue is increased to maintain a white balance.